


Indecent Exposure

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku is taught a lesson when he snoops through Sanzo's personal things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indecent Exposure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sekaiseifuku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaiseifuku/gifts).



He should have known Goku wouldn’t let it go. If there was one one universal truth about Goku, it was this: once he got some stupid idea in his thick head -- no matter how ridiculous it was -- he would not rest until he’d seen it through to the end.

And now Sanzo was staring eye-level at Goku’s end, which was currently sashaying in front of him dressed in an impossibly frilly, impossibly tiny woman’s thong. For a moment, Sanzo was mesmerized by the way the apex of the turquoise mesh triangle disappeared between Goku’s asscheeks. Then, as Goku turned to face him, he wondered how the flimsy material at the front was able to contain Goku’s impressive erection. Just barely, it seemed, as the glistening tip peeked over the tiny bow made from black ribbon that decorated the waistband and the crotch bisected his balls, leaving them to bulge out freely.

Sanzo licked his lips and felt the tingle of sweat at the nape of his neck. It was getting hotter than fuck underneath his layers of clothing.

“Pull your goddamn pants up,” he growled when his brain stopped short-circuiting long enough for him to find a couple of words to rub together in a manner that made some sense. He felt a bead of sweat sliding down the side of his face. It was quickly followed by another. They both perched momentarily at the edge of his jaw before disappearing into the fabric of his robes. 

Goku grinned at him and let out an amused snort. “You know you wanna …” he said, thrusting his hips teasingly. Then he dropped his voice and added in a husky tone that made Sanzo’s balls itch. “An’ I know it, too, ‘cause you didn’t tell me to take these off.” He hooked his thumb under the flimsy waistband and tugged at it playfully.

Sanzo wasn’t sure he appreciated Goku’s new-found cheekiness, but his dick sure did. What his brain did know, though, was if he’d said ‘take that damned thing off,’ Goku would have, happily -- there and then, along with every other article of clothing he was wearing --in some form of erotic striptease. God knew what Goku was hiding under his shirt, but Sanzo suspected it matched the panties he was wearing. He was torn between ordering Goku to show him or just yanking the shirt open himself. 

Secretly, or not so secretly, if Goku’s brazenness was anything to go by Sanzo appreciated Goku’s new-found self-assurance. Especially in bed. There, he’d truly come into his own. So much so, that, as Sanzo had now discovered, he could pull off wearing women’s lingerie without losing a hint of masculinity. In fact, even clothed in something so ridiculously feminine, Goku still managed to look like he could kick anyone’s ass into tomorrow. 

Sanzo lifted his gaze to Goku’s face.

“This is a fucking temple, and we’re in the fucking _prayer_ room.” He gestured toward the gilt statue of Buddha that towered over them.

“So? Your bed’s right over his head.” Goku replied, pointing out that Sanzo’s private rooms were situated above the prayer room. “Ya think he’s gonna care that much more if we do it right in front of his statue?”

“It’s public space, people come in here all the time to meditate.”

“I locked the doors -- said I was gonna polish the floors.”

One by one, Sanzo’s arguments were falling apart. He knew Goku would have an answer for each; Sanzo admired that.

“No one really believes that,” Sanzo said, admitting defeat.

“No,” Goku agreed, “but it gives everyone an excuse ta believe it, and it gives us some privacy.” He moved into Sanzo’s personal space and the temperature in the room skyrocketed. “I know ya wanna touch it.” The heady scent of Goku’s musk filled Sanzo’s nostrils.

“Goku,” he warned.

“Sanzo, pleeeeease?” There was an edge of need in Goku’s voice that made Sanzo’s hard dick twitch against the rough denim of his jeans.

It was pointless arguing. Goku had his number. He’d had had it for years -- even though Sanzo had spent much of that time in denial. Their lives were so much better now that he’d let go of that delusion. 

“Filthy simian,” he hissed. “You think you’ve got it all figured out.”

“I don’t?” Goku stepped out of his jeans and began to unbutton his shirt. Sanzo was right, he was wearing a matching mesh top. His dusky nipples were visible through the body-hugging, filmy material. Goku shrugged out of his shirt.

Before he could fully straighten up, Sanzo grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him forward. Goku resisted briefly then allowed Sanzo the upper hand. He ended up awkwardly bent over Sanzo’s knees and Sanzo wasted no time in raising his arm above his head and bringing it down fast. The sound of the slap of his hand on Goku’s ass echoed in the cavernous room. Instantaneously, the skin on Sanzo’s hand tingle and, at the same time Goku cried out indignantly.

“That’s for snooping through my things,” Sanzo explained, raising his hand again.

He brought it down again, landing another blow that was equally as loud. 

“Gyaaaaaa!” Goku yelled even louder. 

“That’s for taking something that doesn’t belong to you.”

“I’m sorry, Sanzo!”

Goku’s apology was followed by another slap.

“That’s for lying to the monks about your intentions.” Sanzo’s hand was aching now, and Goku’s ass was bright red. 

“That’s for interrupting my meditation.” He raised his hand and struck Goku one last time.

“And that one’s because you like it.”

Sanzo admired his handiwork for a second before smoothing the flat of his palm over Goku’s rosy cheeks. The skin was hot underneath his hand and Goku whimpered as he traced lightly over it. Goku rocked rhythmically, rutting against Sanzo’s thigh.

“Don’t you dare come on my robes, Goku.”

Goku stopped his thrusting.

“‘M trying not to,” he said breathlessly. “But I’m so close,” he added.

Sanzo curled his fingers around the tiny triangle of material that sat above Goku’s crack. It was stretchy and he was able to wrap it around his hand, tightening the thin cord between Goku’s cheeks, causing Goku to arch his back.

“You aren’t going to come until I let you.”

“Sanzo!” Goku protested. 

He twisted the material until he heard some stitches pop. Goku swallowed whatever he was going to say.

“You need to be taught a lesson, you little cocktease,” Sanzo threatened quietly.

“I do,” Goku said breathlessly. “I need ya to teach me. Need it real bad.”

“Get on your hands and knees,” Sanzo ordered.

Goku scrambled into position as Sanzo loosened his robes and yanked down his pants. The cool air felt fantastic against his throbbing cock.

Sanzo anchored his hands on Goku’s hips and rubbed against him briefly before he slid his fingers underneath the elastic waist and tugged the panties down Goku’s thighs. He spread Goku’s cheeks and then fingered his entrance with his thumb.

“Sanzo, fuck me now.”

“Demanding little shit,” Sanzo huffed

“Sanzo, please?” Goku added hastily.

“You aren’t prepared, idiot.”

“Am too.”

That was almost as hot as the outfit. 

Wordlessly, Sanzo guided his dick inside Goku and he began to fuck him slowly. Torturously slow. Goku squirmed underneath his hands and thrust back on his cock frantically. He made pleading noises that merely strengthened Sanzo’s resolve to draw it out as long as possible.

“You ... need ... to ... be ... more ... patient,” he said, punctuating each thrust. 

Goku grunted an unintelligible reply, but he stopped moving and his body became more pliant.

Sanzo groaned as he became more deeply embedded. He slid his hands over Goku’s back and felt Goku’s powerful muscles ripple underneath his fingertips. He held back for as long as he could -- until sweat was pouring off of them both. Then Sanzo began to pound into Goku furiously, much to Goku’s vocal delight. He was sure at that point that everyone in the temple knew what was going on, even deaf old Yoshi, but Sanzo didn’t care. He knew just as well that no one would dare breathe a word of it. At least not within his or Goku’s earshot.

When he felt his climax bearing down on him, Sanzo slowed down once more to a snail’s pace.

“This … is … what … you’ll … get,” he said. “If … you … ever … do … some … thing … like … this … again.” With that, he released deep inside Goku. He reached his hand around Goku’s waist. He barely grazed Goku’s dick before he felt the heat of Goku’s spend coat his fingertips. 

Sanzo pulled out of Goku, sat back on his heels and rearranged his robes. He was already plotting his next purchase from the online storefront and where he’d leave it for Goku to “discover.” 

Goku jumped up nimbly and turned to face Sanzo. He was wearing a mischievous smile. “I dunno. I think I may need another lesson real soon,” he said. “You know, to drill it into my thick skull.”

Sanzo’s dick twitched with renewed interest.

“Then you’d better get your ass upstairs,” he growled.


End file.
